A method for washing returned foundry sand by water to reclaim returned foundry sand that has been used has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. S52-99924 and 2002-178100).
However, the method should be improved to effectively remove binders and so on that attach to the returned foundry sand.
In consideration of the above-mentioned facts, the object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method for reclaiming foundry sand that can effectively remove binders and so on that attach to the returned foundry sand that has been used.